This invention relates to a handled thermoplastic bag pack.
In the recent past, thermoplastic handled grocery sacks have begun to compete with kraft paper grocery sacks, which still dominate the market by a large margin. Thermoplastic grocery sacks have many advantages over the conventional kraft paper grocery sack. Included among these advantages are: superior tear strength; being completely waterproof; having the convenience of handles; faster loading than paper bags; have more and better secondary use capabilities; have greater density and, therefore, will occupy less space than paper bags; etc.
A conventional manner of providing such handled thermoplastic sacks is to arrange them in a lay flat stack of 50, 100 or more and bond them together by way of tabs which extend upwardly from the bag mouth. This tab, in addition to providing the site at which the plurality of bags are bonded together, also constitutes the tear-off site of each bag from the bonded tabs. These bonded tabs also provide the site from which the pack of bags can be suspended from some suitable support means. For example, a peg or similar suspension means may extend through an orifice in said tabs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,832, issued Aug. 28, 1979, the subject of matter of which is, in its entirety, incorporated herein by reference, is an example of the type of thermoplastic grocery sack which forms the subject of the instant invention.
The type of thermoplastic bag pack described in the above-identified patent and in particular as shown in FIG. 4 thereof can be improved upon in the structure of the several means by which the bag pack is supported and in the accommodation for the dispensing of individual bags therefrom.